ADF-01 Falken
"Strangereal's first aircraft with an enclosed cockpit and to be flown in combat by an artificial intelligence, also known as the Zone of Endless, the ADF-01 FALKEN is so powerful that it's also the first production model in the Advanced Dominance Fighter series. We know World War III's gonna get worse, but we still can fight on though." --Su Ji-Hoon, Those We Lost The ADF-01 FALKEN (sometimes referred to as ADF-01F FALKEN) is a powerful fighter aircraft and the first production model in the Advanced Dominance Fighter series. It is the first aircraft in Strangereal history to feature an enclosed cockpit and to be flown in combat by an artificial intelligence, namely Zone of Endless. Design The ADF-01 FALKEN represents an improvement in Gründer Industries's advanced fighter program. It acts as the spiritual successor to the ADFX-01 and ADFX-02 Morgan;56 compared to those units, the FALKEN has improved mobility and stability, albeit with slightly reduced armor. It is still a very powerful aircraft, and features high speed and top air-to-air combat potential.7 The aircraft's distinctive angular body provides limited stealth capabilities as well, something the Morgans did not feature.56 A prominent aspect of the FALKEN is its implementation of Connection For Flight Interface (COFFIN). Instead of instruments and controls, the cockpit of a FALKEN features two armrests on either side, allowing the pilot to lay down with their arms and legs extended.8 However, the FALKEN's COFFIN system did not have neurological connections, which were not developed until the 2020s. Instead, pilots had to control the FALKEN using eye movement and voice commands.9 The exterior of the FALKEN, unlike most conventional aircraft, does not have a see-through glass canopy. Instead, sixteen miniature cameras and sensors surround the cockpit on the surface of the aircraft. These devices are capable of picking up numerous electromagnetic wavelengths, from infrared to radio waves to visible light.106 The data is then transferred to inside the cockpit, where the pilot is surrounded by numerous displays in a hexagonal setup that allows them to see everything outside in a 360-degree angle.8 Another notable aspect of the FALKEN is its Tactical Laser System, which was also improved upon since the Morgan models. The first-generation model of the FALKEN, utilized by the Usean Rebel Forces in 1998, featured an external pod on the vertical canard below the aircraft.11 This first-generation model also placed the cockpit close to the aircraft's nose.12 A second-generation model was created soon afterward to place the TLS within the nose of the aircraft, which splits apart to fire the laser and closes again to obscure it from view or damage. It still features the ability to recharge even while firing.13 Due to this, the cockpit was placed further behind the aircraft, closer to the middle of the body.12 The aircraft's specifications are as follows:514 Length: 24.00 m (78.74 ft) Wingspan: 15.92 m (52.23 ft) Height: 5.64 m (18.50 ft) Weight: 23,300 kg (51,400 pounds) Engines: 2× WWX-GD-425 Top speed: >Mach 2.2 (2,695+ km/h; 1,675+ mph; 1,455+ kn) Aerial refueling: Flying boom system Category:Aircraft Category:Units Category:Fighter Jets Category:Fighter Aircrafts Category:Vehicles